


Insolitement vôtre - 38 : Café du Côté Obscur (#1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I don't have the time to tag it sorry, Sorry not sorry x')
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le Café du Côté Obscur vous ouvre officiellement ses portes. Thrawn est initié au "marathonage" de série, par une Sith bien habituée de la pratique.





	Insolitement vôtre - 38 : Café du Côté Obscur (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> Une éternité que je voulais lancer officiellement le Café du Côté Obscur... Finalement, je l'ai intégré à ce recueil. Et bien que ce soit la même idée que dans le texte n°36, cela ne se situe pas dans la même continuité.
> 
> Et Darth Nimial est un OC, je pense qu'elle n'apparaîtra qu'une fois, mais j'avais besoin d'elle ici pour introduire Thrawn au marathonage.

Le Café du Côté Obscur servait tout le monde, à condition qu'il soit du “bon” côté de la Force. Et bien souvent, installée sur une table reculée, tout au fond de la salle, un ordinateur portable posé devant elle et ses consommations étalées autour, se trouvait une Dame Sith bien absorbée par ce qu'il se passait sur son écran.

Darth Nimial, la Dévoreuse de Séries, faisait son marathon quotidien. Au milieu d'un café, histoire de simuler une vie sociale, avec les autres clients se pressant autour d'elle, mais n'ayant pas d'interactions avec la Sith.

Tous les clients. Sauf un.

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn, poussé comme bien souvent par sa soif de connaissance, avait un matin osé déranger Nimial. La Sith lui avait jeté un regard mauvais, dérangée dans son visionnage, mais lorsque le Chiss lui avait expliqué sa curiosité des holodramas, elle avait finalement accepté de l'accueillir à côté d'elle.

Désormais, chaque fois que l'on entrait dans le Café, et que l'on regardait vers le fond de la salle, Darth Nimial et Mitth'raw'nuruodo partageaient le même écran, s'enthousiasmant et stressant sur la même série.

**Author's Note:**

> Admettez que ce serait une drôle de scène x') La "Dévoreuse de Séries", ouh là là, quelle titre effrayant pour une Sith, on en tremble de peur xDD


End file.
